This invention relates to devices for deploying and securing the ends of bypass grafts designed to provide a fluid flow passage between at least two host vessel regions (or other tubular structure regions). More particularly, the invention relates to bypass grafts that are secured at target host vessel locations thereby producing a fluid flow passage from the first host vessel location through the bypass graft and to the second host vessel location. The bypass grafts and deployment systems of the invention do not require stopping or re-routing blood flow to perform an anastomosis between a bypass graft and a host vessel. Accordingly, this invention describes sutureless anastomosis systems that do not require cardiopulmonary bypass support when treating coronary artery disease.
Current techniques for producing anastomoses during coronary artery bypass grafting procedures involve placing the patient on cardiopulmonary bypass support, arresting the heart, and interrupting blood flow to suture, clip, or staple a bypass graft to the coronary artery and aorta. However, cardiopulmonary bypass support is associated with substantial morbidity and mortality.
This invention provides devices and methods to position and secure bypass grafts at host vessel locations without having to stop or re-route blood flow. Accordingly, this invention does not require cardiopulmonary bypass support and arresting the heart while producing anastomoses to the coronary arteries. In addition, this invention mitigates risks associated with suturing, clipping, or stapling the bypass graft to the host vessel(s); namely, bleeding at the attachment sites and collapsing of the vessel around the incision point.
The invention addresses vascular bypass graft treatment regimens requiring endxe2x80x94end anastomoses and end-side anastomoses to attach bypass grafts to host vessels. The scope of the invention includes improvements to the systems used to position and secure bypass grafts for treating vascular diseases such as atherosclerosis, arteriosclerosis, fistulas, aneurysms, occlusions, thromboses, and the like. The improvements to the bypass grafts and delivery systems of this invention also aid in attaching the ends of ligated vessels, replacing vessels harvested for bypass grafting procedures (e.g. radial artery), and re-establishing blood flow to branching vessels which would otherwise be occluded during surgical grafting procedures (e.g. the renal arteries during abdominal aortic aneurysm treatment). In addition, the invention addresses other applications such as, but not limited to, producing arterial to venous shunts for hemodialysis patients, bypassing lesions and scar tissue located in the fallopian tubes causing infertility, attaching the ureter to the kidneys during transplants, and treating gastrointestinal defects (e.g. occlusions, ulcers, obstructions, etc.).
Stenosed blood vessels cause ischemia potentially leading to tissue infarction. Conventional techniques to treat partially or completely occluded vessels include balloon angioplasty, stent deployment, atherectomy, and bypass grafting.
Coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG) procedures to treat coronary artery disease have traditionally been performed through a thoracotomy with the patient placed on cardiopulmonary bypass support and using cardioplegia to induce cardiac arrest. Cardiac protection is required when performing bypass grafting procedures associated with prolonged ischemia times. Current bypass grafting procedures involve interrupting blood flow to suture or staple the bypass graft to the host vessel wall and create the anastomoses. When suturing, clipping, or stapling the bypass graft to the host vessel wall, a large incision is made through the host vessel and the bypass graft is sewn to the host vessel wall such that the endothelial layers of the bypass graft and vessel face each other. Bypass graft intima to host vessel intima apposition reduces the incidence of thrombosis associated with biological reactions that result from blood contacting the epithelial layer of a harvested bypass graft. This is especially relevant when using harvested vessels that have a small inner diameter (e.g. xe2x89xa62 mm).
Less invasive attempts for positioning bypass grafts at target vessel locations have used small ports to access the anatomy. These approaches use endoscopic visualization and modified surgical instruments (e.g. clamps, scissors, scalpels, etc.) to position and suture the ends of the bypass graft at the host vessel locations. Attempts to eliminate the need for cardiopulmonary bypass support while performing CABG procedures have benefited from devices that stabilize the motion of the heart, retractors that temporarily occlude blood flow through the host vessel, and shunts that re-route the blood flow around the anastomosis site. Stabilizers and retractors still require significant time and complexity to expose the host vessel and suture the bypass graft to the host vessel wall. Shunts not only add to the complexity and length of the procedure, but they require a secondary procedure to close the insertion sites proximal and distal to the anastomosis site.
Attempts to automate formation of sutureless anastomoses have culminated into mechanical stapling devices. Mechanical stapling devices have been proposed for creating endxe2x80x94end anastomoses between the open ends of transected vessels. Berggren et al. propose an automatic stapling device for use in microsurgery (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,607,637, 4,624,257, 4,917,090, and 4,917,091). This stapling device has mating sections containing pins that are locked together after the vessel ends are fed through lumens in the sections and everted over the pins. This stapling device maintains intima-to-intima apposition for the severed vessel ends but has a large profile and requires impaling the everted vessel wall with the pins. U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,587 to Sakura describes a mechanical endxe2x80x94end stapling device designed to reattach severed vessels. This device has a wire wound into a zigzag pattern to permit radial motion and contains pins bonded to the wire that are used to penetrate tissue. One vessel end is everted over and secured to the pins of the endxe2x80x94end stapling device, and the other vessel end is advanced over the endxe2x80x94end stapling device and attached with the pins. Another mechanical endxe2x80x94end device that inserts mating pieces into each open end of a severed vessel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,635 to Sauer et al. Once positioned, the mating pieces snap together to bond the vessel ends. These endxe2x80x94end devices are amenable to reattaching severed vessels but are not suitable to producing endxe2x80x94end anastomoses between a bypass graft and an intact vessel, especially when exposure to the vessel is limited.
Mechanical stapling devices have also been proposed for end-side anastomoses. These devices are generally designed to insert bypass grafts, which can be attached to the mechanical devices, into the host vessel through a large incision and secure the bypass graft to the host vessel. Kaster describes vascular stapling apparatus for producing end-side anastomoses in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,819, 4,368,736, and 5,234,447. Kaster""s end-side apparatus is inserted through a large incision in the host vessel wall. The apparatus has an inner flange that is placed against the interior of the vessel wall, and a locking ring that is affixed to the fitting and contains spikes that penetrate into the vessel thereby securing the apparatus to the vessel wall. The bypass graft is itself secured to the apparatus in the everted or non-everted position through the use of spikes incorporated in the apparatus design.
U.S. Surgical has developed automatic clip appliers that replace suture stitches with clips (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,868,761, 5,868,759, and 5,779,718). These clipping devices have been demonstrated to reduce the time required to produce the anastomosis but still involve making a large incision through the host vessel wall. As a result, blood flow through the host vessel must be interrupted while creating the anastomosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,504 to Gifford et al. discloses an end-side stapling device that secures harvested vessels to host vessel walls while maintaining intima-to-intima apposition. This stapling device is also inserted through a large incision in the host vessel wall and uses staples incorporated in the device to penetrate into tissue and secure the bypass graft to the host vessel.
Walsh et al. propose a similar end-side stapling device in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,657,019, 4,787,386, and 4,917,087. This end-side device has a ring with tissue piercing pins. The bypass graft is everted over the ring; the pins then penetrate the bypass graft thereby securing the bypass graft to the ring. The ring is inserted through a large incision created in the host vessel wall and the tissue piercing pins are used to puncture the host vessel wall. A clip is then used to prevent dislodgment of the ring relative to the host vessel.
End-side stapling devices require insertion through a large incision, which dictates that blood flow through the host vessel must be interrupted during the process. Even though these and other clipping and stapling end-side anastomotic devices have been designed to decrease the time required to create the anastomosis, interruption of blood flow through the host vessel increases the morbidity and mortality of bypass grafting procedures, especially during beating heart CABG procedures. A recent experimental study of the U.S. Surgical ONE-SHOT anastomotic clip applier observed abrupt ventricular fibrillation during four of fourteen internal thoracic artery to left anterior descending artery anastomoses in part due to coronary occlusion times exceeding 90 seconds (Heijmen et al: xe2x80x9cA Novel One-Shot Anastomotic Stapler Prototype for Coronary Bypass Grafting on the Beating Heart: Feasibility in the Pigxe2x80x9d J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg. 117:117-25; 1999).
A need thus exists for bypass grafts and delivery systems that are capable of quickly producing an anastomosis between a bypass graft and a host vessel wall without having to stop or re-route blood flow. These anastomoses must withstand the pressure exerted by the pumping heart and ensure blood does not leak from the anastomoses into the thoracic cavity, abdominal cavity, or other region exterior to the vessel wall.
This invention provides improvements to the sutureless anastomosis systems that enable a physician to quickly and accurately secure a bypass graft to a host vessel or other tubular body structure. The delivery systems of the invention do not require stopping or re-routing blood flow while producing the anastomosis; current techniques require interrupting blood flow to suture, clip, or staple a bypass graft to the host vessel wall.
The fittings of the invention are intended to secure biological bypass grafts, obtained by harvesting vessels from the patient or another donor patient, or synthetic bypass graft materials to a patient""s host vessel. When using harvested vessels, the fitting embodiments must accommodate a variety of harvested vessel sizes and wall thicknesses. When using synthetic bypass graft materials, the fittings may be incorporated in the bypass graft design to eliminate the step of attaching the bypass graft to the fitting prior to deploying the bypass graft and fitting.
One aspect of the invention provides improved fitting embodiments designed to compress into a reduced diameter while attaching the bypass graft to the fitting and/or deploying the fitting through the delivery system. Once deployed, the compressible fittings of the invention expand towards their preformed geometry such that they exert radial force at the vessel attachment sites; this helps maintain the patency of the anastomosis.
Another aspect of the invention provides additional angled fittings designed to produce anastomoses between bypass grafts and host vessels such that the angle between the bypass graft and the host vessel reduces turbulent flow near the anastomosis. The angled fittings may also be designed compressible.
Another aspect of the invention includes improved support devices capable of securing the end-side fitting to the host vessel and providing a smooth transition from the anastomosis site to the body of the bypass graft.
A further aspect of the invention involves deployment sheaths that facilitate removing from around the bypass graft after inserting and securing the end-side fitting. Various deployment sheath embodiments utilize locking mechanisms to maintain pre-split deployment sheaths in a closed orientation. The locking mechanisms facilitate removal with minimal force, which is preferred to current splittable sheaths that require substantial effort to tear the hub, valve, and sheath.
Additional sheathless anastomosis embodiments are disclosed which are designed to insert the petals or securing end of the end-side fitting into the host vessel without having to insert the fitting through a deployment sheath. Additional end-side fitting embodiments that are able to screw through a small opening in the host vessel wall with or without the use of a guidewire are discussed. Other end-side fitting embodiments that are able to advance through a small opening in the host vessel wall with the use of a guidewire or dilator without having to rotate the end-side fitting are also discussed.
Further features and advantages of the inventions will be elaborated in the detailed description and accompanying drawings.